One More Time
One More Time, is the Opening theme of Rockman X3, composition and arrangement by Kinuyo Yamashita and performance by Kotono Shibuya. Lyrics |-| Japanese= 君が教えた　あふれる気持ち いつも前向き　そんな生きかたが　イイよね ビルに傾く　都会の夕日 見上げて　急に黙ったりして　心配さ 胸に描く夢を　誰かが邪魔しても 負けずにいる輝きが好きだよ だからOne More Time あの勇気　エール送るよ きっと叶うよ　夢で終わらない 止まらないで　あの君に　逢いたいのさ 思うまま　がんばって 涙を着替えたら　あと少しだよ 小さいミスは　笑い飛ばして 沈んだ気持ち　消してくれたよね　あのとき 今日は私が　となりにいるよ ふさいだココロどこか行くまで　つき合うから ほら涙と笑顔　同じ季節すぎて わかるつもり　特別さ君だけ だからOne More Time 勝ち取って　君の明日 信じているよ　諦めないでね 忘れないで　最初から　見つめてたい 君らしく　もう一度 すべてをばねにして　今ならできる だからOne More Time あの勇気　エール送るよ きっと叶うよ　夢で終わらない 止まらないで　あの君に　逢いたいのさ 思うまま　がんばって 涙を着替えたら　あと少しだよ |-| Romaji= Kimi ga oshieta Afureru kimochi Itsu mo maemuki Sonna ikikata ga ii yo ne Biru ni katamuku Tokai no yuuhi Miagete kyuu ni damattari shite Shinpai sa Mune ni egaku yume wo Dare ka ga jama shite mo Makezu ni iru kagayaki ga suki da yo Da kara One More Time Ano yuuki Eeru okuru yo Kitto kanau yo Yume de owaranai Tomaranaide Ano kimi ni Aitai no sa Omou mama Ganbatte Namida wo kigaetara Ato sukoshi da yo Chiisai misu ha Waraitobashite Shizunda kimochi Keshite kureta yo ne Ano toki Kyou ha watashi ga Tonari ni iru yo Fusaida kokoro doko ka iku made Tsukiau kara Hora namida to egao Onaji kisetsu sugite Wakaru tsumori Tokubetsu sa kimi dake Da kara One More Time Kachitotte Kimi no ashita Shinjiteiru yo Akiramenaide ne Wasurenaide Saisho kara Mitsumetetai Kimi rashiku Mou ichido Subete wo bane ni shite Ima nara dekiru Da kara One More Time Ano yuuki Eeru okuru yo Kitto kanau yo Yume de owaranai Tomaranaide Ano kimi ni Aitai no sa Omou mama Ganbatte Namida wo kigaetara Ato sukoshi da yo |-| English translation = The overflowing emotion that you taught me Always facing forward; that lifestyle sure is nice We looked up at the city’s evening sun setting into the buildings and I worry as you were suddenly silent I love your radiance that endures without losing even if someone interferes with the dreams etched into your chest. That’s why One More Time I’ll cheer on that courage It will definitely come true. It won’t end as a dream Don’t stop, because I want to meet that You Do your best as you want to After you change out of those tears, it’s only a little further Laugh off the small mistakes You cleared away my sinking feelings that one time Today I am by your side Because I will be with you until your closed heart goes away somewhere You see, tears and smiles are too much the same season I intend to understand, because you’re special, only you. That’s why One More Time Achieve your tomorrow. I believe in you. Don’t give up Don’t forget, I want to watch from the beginning Being yourself, one more time, use everything as a springboard. You can do it if it’s now That’s why One More Time I’ll cheer on that courage It will definitely come true. It won’t end as a dream Don’t stop, because I want to meet that You Do your best as you want to After you change out of those tears, it’s only a little further Videos MegaMan X3 full RockMan X3 ONE MORE TIME|Full Version Category:Music